Taliban
THIS PAGE NEEDS A QUOTE AND A HISTORY Battle vs. Waffen SS (by Samurai234) Waffen SS: Taliban: In Afghanistan, a small squad of Waffen SS soldiers are marching around the city, looking for any signs of enemies. Up ahead, a small Taliban squad are hiding in a small house, waiting for thier arrival. A Taliban sniper carefully aims his Dragunov and shoots a Nazi in his forehead. Waffen SS: Taliban: Four of the Taliban opertives exit thier house and a firefight ensures. During the fire fight, a Waffen SS member mamages to hit a Taliban opertive in his stomach with his StG. As the Taliban member tries to regain his balance, another Waffen SS member armed with a MP-18 finishes the job. Waffen SS: Taliban: The Taliban reptreat with the SS in hot pursuit. Unaware to one of the SS members, there is a PMN mine in his path. He steps on it, blowing it up. Waffen SS: Taliban: As the Taliban continue running, up ahead, a Waffen SS sniper takes out a Taliban member with his Karabiner 98k. Waffen SS: Taliban: Suddenly, another Taliban Member armed with an PPS fires the gun and the sniper ducks for cover. The Taliban Member laughs, thinking he has killed the sniper, but as he toward the house the sniper was hiding in, a S-mine pops out of the ground and blows up, damaging his face. Waffen SS: Taliban: Meanwhile, back at the house where the Nazi sniper was hiding, another Waffen SS member enters the house and directs him toward to thier truck. While they are approaching the truck, however, a Taliban member armed with a AK-47 kills one of the two Nazis. Waffen SS: Taliban: The other Waffen SS member hides behinds the and straps on his Flammenwerfer Flamethrower. He pops out from behind the truck and sprays fire from the Flammenwerfer, setting the Taliban member aflame. Waffen SS: Taliban: Suddenly, the Taliban boss sees all his men are dead, and realizes he has to do something fast. He grabs a RPG-7 and fires the greande at the Waffen SS member with the Flammenwefer, creating a giant explosion. Waffen SS: Taliban: The Taliban boss Grabs his Makarov and goes down the hill, looking for the Waffen SS leader. Suddenly, bullets fly at the nearby wall. He turns and sees the Waffen SS leader, Walther in hand. The two fire at each other, until they run out of ammo. The Waffen SS leader hides and grabs one of his dead commrades' StG. The Talban boss approachs the house but the Waffen SS leader pops out and shoots him in the stomach. As the Taliban member falls downs, The Waffen SS leader puts the rifle next to the Taliban boss's head and pulls the trigger. Waffen SS: Taliban: The Waffen SS leader raises his fist in the air and yells "Deutschland!" in victory. Winner: Waffen SS Expert's Opinion The Experts though the reason why the Waffen SS won was that even though the Taliban were sneaky and had more advanced weapons, the Waffen SS were better trained and knew how to use thier weapons better. To see the original battle. weapons and votes. click here. Battle vs. Free French Forces Free French: 12345 Taliban: 12345 Five Taliban guerillas are hiding in a French building waiting for an informate to take them back to Afghanistan. Five Free French soldiers are running from Nazis and start to hide ini the same building. They walk into the same room with a Taliban guerilla. He thinks they are police here to arrest them. "Please. We are just looking for a place to hide." One says in French. The Taliban replies by yelling loudly and shooting his AKS-74u into him. Free French: 1234 Taliban: 12345 The rest of the Taliban hear his yell and start running with their gear. However, by the time they get there, he has been shot by a Free French's Sten Mk2. Free French: 1234 Taliban: 1234 The rest of the Taliban take cover and a firefight starts. The leader of the Taliban is wounded and irders a retreat. The French follow slowly, hoping they left. But then a Taliban jumps from the shadows and kills a Free French with his AK-47. Free French: 123 Taliban: 1234 The Free French leader responds by shooting the Islam with his STG-44. Free French: 123 Taliban: 123 They continue forward when an RDG-5 grenade rolls into the room. It blows up a Free French. Free French: 12 Taliban: 123 The last two Free French run into the room and finish the Taliban with thier Stens. Free French: 12 Taliban: 12 The leader explores one hallway with his Modele 1935 while his ally searches another. The leader of the Taliban shoots him from behind with his Makorav PM. He hears a shot because the leader of the Free French did the exact same thing to his last soldier. Free French: 1 Taliban: 1 The Taliban moves through the the hallways. He then notices the smell of smoke and notices the Free French leader and is flaming body. He then burns as a victim to the Molotov Cocktail. Free Frecnh: 1 Taliban: He grabs the futuristic guns and runs to show his boss. WINNER: FREE FRENCH FORCES Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warrior Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Hated Warriors